


Lena and Weddy eat hamburgers in a parking lot.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fast Food, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Humor, In-Jokes, Jokes, Lunch, Restaurants, Short, Short & Sweet, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Lena and Webby enjoy their Hamburgers and fries together.





	Lena and Weddy eat hamburgers in a parking lot.

Webby Vanderquack hadn't eaten too many hamburgers in her life. She was still somewhat new to it, despite this not being her first burger. I cannot speak to the taste of fast food hamburgers, I've only eaten homemade for personal reasons. So I'll be taking a shot in the dark for this. Anyhow, Lena however well knew the whole fast food feeling. After all, she was living on the streets the whole time she was alive before her aunt murdered her. Still, the feeling of eating was a blessing after returning to life. 

Lena chewed on her bite, watching Webby fumble about with the sandwich. She was unsure of what to do. Vanderquack was eating her food but seemed to have a small difficulty with it. As if she had only eaten a sandwich twice in her life and was mostly guessing based on commercials. Yet the pink bowed duck mangled together the whole hamburger, eating it somewhat normally. The taller duck took another bite of her own bread and meat meal. Should she say something? Maybe ask if help was needed. Would that be insulting? Sure, The somehow, maybe, older duck wouldn't be insulted but it was still a little rude. 

Half of Webby Vanderquack's greasy, sloppy, cheap, sandwich fell out into her burger paper. She seemed almost disappointed as she put it back together, notable poorly. Lena felt a salt lick of guilt for not warning her, but how could she? It'd be a little harder to explain the Hamburger was going to fall apart while eating. Yet the goth could have at least tried, that's why she felt a little guilt. It was a tiny, little, detail but that wasn't the point. The oddly girly yet not girl kept on, even as the burger keeps on falling apart. Perhaps a random, greasy spoon, family restaurant was a poor choice. 

Perhaps they should have started with the fries. Regardless of these tiny could have beens, The sweater wearing, false teen, bird grabbed a few napkins for her dearest and nearest friend in the whole world. The greatest irony of these papers was, when you don't need them there's always too many but as soon as you do need them there's never enough. A small cruelty by the universe and fate. Which is also a meh detailing of the relationship between the two, young, girl, ducks. It didn't cover everything so it was a little bit Meh. 

Still in the face of the cruel, cold, universe and fates, Lena had gotten the napkins just in time to stop the food from getting on Vanderquack's clean shirt. It was slightly amazing. Beyond amazing, however, was how the false teen would have explained the look in Weddy's eyes. She was so cute in her happiness, even if the shirt could be easily cleaned. Then again, it was extremely likely that the adventurous, plucky, duck wasn't happy about the shirt... How adorable. 

The taller girl smiled softly as the shorter girl held her hand. They had both finished their burgers, so the two moved onto the french fries. Those were much easier to eat together. 

The End.


End file.
